Social Media isn't my Thing
by VeryEuropeanCrossRhodes
Summary: Ambrollins Slash Dean finds out people want him and Seth to be together to his surprise, and Dean starts to wonder if he wants that too!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Cursing, Later chapters will contain gay sex**

"IT'S DEAN AMBROSE!" A fan screamed as Dean Ambrose and Renee Young walked into the arena. Dean smiled and waved at the fan before they walked into the building.

"Ew Richmond, not exactly my favorite city to travel to." Renee Young said, and Dean smirked.

"Yeah, but it has gotten a lot better than last time." Dean said. Renee Young nodded in agreement and looked at her phone.

"Ok this is hilarious. I go on Twitter and there's already a picture of us walking into together." Renee Young said.

"See this is why barely exist on social media. Vince made me get that stupid account. Deleted that app the day after I got it. But seriously why do people want us to be together so bad? It's pretty funny. You're basically my sister." Dean said.

"I know. Every single one of them either thinks that me and you are dating or that you're with Seth. Me and you would never work out. You and Seth on the other hand..." Renee Young said, grinning. Dean's face turned a little pink and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Dean, you know it's true. I've always thought there was a bit of a sexual vibe there. You two would be hot as fuck honestly." Renee said, and Dean just kinda uncomfortably laughed.

"You're just like those little fangirls. Me and Seth are just friends." Dean said.

"At least admit he's hot." Renee said. Dean looked at her for a second and started to walk away. "Hey you know it's true just look at his fine ass!" Renee screamed at Dean. Dean flicked her off. Renee laughed and walked away. Dean walked to catering. He got his food when suddenly something poked him. Dean threw his hand back in the air, hitting the person in the face.

"FUCK. What the hell Dean? You really are a lunatic." A ginger from NXT named Sami Zayn said, holding his eye. Dean turned around in delight, realizing who it was.

"Sami! Hey! What are you doing here? Are you debuting tonight?" Dean asked.

"Sadly no, even though if I was, I probably wouldn't even remember it with how hard you just hit me." Sami said, laughing.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. Kinda instinct. But It's so good to see you man. We need some new people around here. Everytime I see Cena I want to throw up these days." Dean said.

"Heard that!" John Cena said, who was standing in catering.

"Oh you know I don't give a fuck Cena!" Dean said, cracking up. Dean and Sami sat down.

"So how's the past few months been? Haven't seen you since Mania I think." Sami said.

"Pretty good. Feuding with Seth has been awesome so far." Dean said.

"I bet. You guys are stealing the show every night just saying. I bet it's fun working with someone you're so close with too." Sami said.

"Yeah It's great. I just know him so well in the ring and our chemistry is just great. Can't wait until our match Sunday." Dean said. Dean smiled, before jerking his hand back in the air after feeling something poke him.

"AH SHIT. DEAN WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Seth Rollins said from behind him. Dean turned around and he and Sami started laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"Happened to me too bud. Dean's crazy remember? I think he might be a little schizophrenic." Sami said.

"No I'm just jumpy you assholes. But hey Seth!" Dean said, still laughing.

"Hey Dean and hey Sami! I haven't seen you in forever. Maybe once or twice since I called up to the main roster. How's NXT?" Seth said, sitting down next to Dean.

"I know! And it's going great! I just wanna come to RAW and Smackdown though. As much as I love my fans at NXT, I'm just ready to move on." Sami said.

"I completely understand. That's how I felt." Seth said.

"They didn't even put me on NXT so..." Dean said, smirking. Seth laughed.

"Well we gotta leave Sami. Hunter wants to discuss plans for RAW tonight." Seth said, and Dean groaned.

"Aw that sucks. Let's take a picture first. Dean you could even post it on Twitter." Sami said, referencing how Dean never uses his Twitter. Dean laughed and Sami got out his phone. They took the picture and Sami looked at it. "Sweet that's actually a really good pic. The fangirls are gonna go crazy seeing you two together. Ambrollins is your shipping name by the way." Sami said, making Dean a little confused about how many people think he and Seth are hooking up.

"I never knew that was our shipping name." Dean said.

"I did. People are always asking me how big Dean's dick is." Seth said, laughing. Dean made a slightly appaled face.

"Damn those fans are straight to it." Dean said, laughing.

"Yep. I usually just ignore them but I'm attempted to say something that will just make them go crazy. Honestly, we could take a picture together and they would all think that we're married." Seth said.

"Then let's see." Sami said. Seth laughed. Dean kinda shrugged before Seth put his arm around Dean and pulled him close. Dean felt Seth's hand go further down Dean's back until it touched his butt.

"Oh oops sorry. My hand kinda slipped." Seth said, blushing. Dean fake smiled but then started thinking. Dean looked down at his pants to notice he had a slight bulge._ Seth had to that on purpose...And why did that turn me on slightly._ Dean thought to himself, before Sami took the picture.

**What do you think of the first chapter? And do you think the social media fangirls will notice Dean's bulge? And why did Seth do that? Find out soon enough!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sami's Post

**Warnings: Cussing/Gay Sex in later chapters**

Dean jumped in his rental car and left the Richmond Coliseum arena. Dean drove intently before he heard his phone ring. Dean saw it said "_Renee_" and clicked answer.

"Hey Renee. You at the hotel yet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah just checked into my room and now I'm on my phone and I'm seeing some very interesting things." Renee said.

"More Renee and Dean things? I swear those fans are crazier than me. Actually nevermind that's impossible." Dean said, laughing.

"Actually no not that. It's you and Seth actually. And for once it isn't the normal shit. Sami, you know Zayn, posted a picture of you and Seth on Twitter and um..." Renee said.

"What? Am I making a weird face? Renee I thought I already told you I'm not photogenic at all." Dean said.

"No it just looks like you have a...boner." Renee said, before she started laughing. There was a pause.

"No it must've just have been a weird angle or a camera mistake or something I don't know." Dean said, with some panic in his voice.

"Uh huh totally. Dean we're best friends, you can tell me anything. I can tell you're lying. You never have panic or nervousness in your voice. If you have a thing for Seth, just tell me." Renee said.

"Fine I'll tell you. So when we were taking the picture, Seth's hand slipped and he touched my ass. I got a little turned on and then Sami took the picture." Dean said.

"Ok so do you wanna fuck the man or what?" Renee said, freaking out over what happened. She wanted Ambrollins to happen just as much as many fans did.

"You're so dirty. And I don't know. That might've meant nothing. I was probably just horny and anyone could've turned me on. Just let me figure this out." Dean said.

"Fine but talk to me ok. Well bye Nattie just got here!" Renee said, a little annoyed.

"Ew Nattie. I don't like her. But bye!" Dean yelled, arriving at his hotel. As Dean walked into the lobby, he saw Seth Rollins getting his card.

"Oh hey Dean!" Seth said to Dean, who was now behind him.

"Hey Seth. How was your match tonight?" Dean asked. Dean was taken out of the main event earlier in the night so he didn't watch it.

"Good. Except I kinda hurt my leg." Seth said, showing Dean how he was limping.

"That fucking sucks. How bad is it?" Dean said, while grabbing his hotel room key.

"Sore and it burns a little. But I've had worse. Hey what's your room number?" Seth asked.

"Room 285. What about you?" Dean asked.

"Room 288. We're basically neighbors sweet!" Seth said, as they got in the elevator. "I'm gonna check my Twitter. I wonder if people know about my injury already." Seth said.

"NO! I mean...don't you wanna check later when more people know about your injury." Dean said, making Seth look at him funny.

"I guess. You have strong feelings for twitter for once. You haven't tweeted for like two years." Seth said. Dean shrugged. They walked to their rooms.

"See ya tomorrow." Dean said.

"No wait! Come to my room for a few hours. I miss rooming with you man." Seth said.

"Uh sure. Why not?" Dean walked in Seth's room and Seth closed the door. Dean looked back to see Seth staring at his butt. Seth moved his sight in the opposite direction and acted like nothing happened.

"Hey I'm gonna go change into my sweatpants." Seth said. Dean nodded and sat on the bed. Once Dean heard Seth close the door, he got his phone out and went to Twitter. He found Sami Zayn's account and looked at the pic.

"Shit." Dean muttered to himself, as you could see his bulge pretty easily. Dean read the comments, where about half didn't notice and half said something about it. Dean groaned.

"Woah you're on Twitter?" Seth asked, shocked. Dean looked at Seth. _Holy shit he's hot,_ Dean thought. Seth stood near him in gray sweatpants and no shirt. Dean admired Seth's chiseled abs, still a bit shiny from his match. Even though they roomed together for a while before, Dean never really looked at Seth like this. "Uh Dean? You awake?" Seth said, noticing Dean not responding.

"Oh sorry yeah. I'm just looking at stuff." Dean said, as Seth sat by him.

"Oh is that the Zayn picture? Zayn texted me to look at it with a winky face." Seth said, laughing.

"Yeah. It's not a very good picture though." Dean said, trying to avoid showing Seth it.

"Let me see." Seth said, taking Dean's phone. Dean saw Seth grin and put his tongue out slightly.

"That's a really good pic actually. God I love your smile." Seth said. Dean blushed.

"Oh thanks! I like your...body." Dean said, before he realized how bad that was. Seth laughed.

"Oh thank you." Seth said, a bit caught off guard. They sat in silence for a second. "So what do you wanna do?" Seth asked.

"Let's just put it on some TV show and you can teach me the social media thing." Dean said.

"Sure. I'll get out my computer." Seth said. Seth got up and went to his suitcase. Seth bent over to get it and Dean loved the view. Dean moved his eyes from the TV to Seth's ass quickly. Dean licked his lips and he could feel himself getting hard again. Seth came back and plopped down next to Dean. Seth opened his computer and went on to Twitter. "Damn I have more notifications than usual. Lemme look really fast." Seth said. Dean looked at the screen when he saw a tweet that mentioned Dean's bulge. "Um what's this?" Seth said, stopping near the tweet.

**What did you think of this chapter? I actually really like this story so far! What do you think Seth's gonna say? When will Dean fully realize he likes Seth? Find out next chapter! Also, I'm taking requests for fics so please private message me on what pairing you'd like to see and I'll try to make it happen. There's also a poll on my page where you can vote for a pairing!**


	3. Chapter 3: We're Just Hanging Out

**Warnings: Cussing and Some Sexual content**

Dean's eyes grew big when he realized where Seth had stopped the page. Dean panicked for a moment, trying to think of something to stop Seth. Right before Seth clicked on the tweet, Dean had an idea.

"Hey I think I saw one of the bands you like retweeted something of yours. Not sure which one. Scroll up some." Dean said, hoping this would save him.

"One second Dean, I just saw a few Ambrollins tweets. These are usually creepy or hilarious." Seth said, laughing. Dean felt nervous and scared. Seth's smile grew when he read the tweets. "Wow these are...interesting. This one says, I guess Dean and Seth had some fun before RAW based on Dean's bulge." Seth said, and Dean faked a laugh. "Ok there's a lot of tweets that say you have a boner in that pic. I wanna check for myself." Seth said. Seth found the picture and noticed that Dean had a pretty big tent coming from his pants. "OH MY GOD THEY'RE RIGHT! It does look like it! I guess I'm so sexy I can give you a boner just by standing next to you." Seth said, laughing and nudging Dean. Seth acted like he was just joking, but he couldn't be happier.

"Oh shut up. I was looking at Paige. She was right behind Sami." Dean said, covering it up. Dean had to think of something.

"Uh huh." Seth said, nodding his head sarcastically. "I get it actually. How can you not like Paige. She's hot as hell." Seth said,kinda quietly. Dean noticed that Seth seemed a little dissapointed when he said it was just Paige. Dean got an idea.

"Yep. You sound so dissapointed though Seth. Maybe you wanted me to get hard from you." Dean said, moving his eyebrows and smiling.

"No shut up. I mean I wouldn't be mad. It'd actually be quite the honor." Seth said, blushing. Dean realized that this might be his only chance and he needed to take it. Dean gulped.

"Oh really? Well I guess you won't mind me saying that it actually was you who gave me a boner." Dean said. Seth looked at him in almost shock. "In case you don't remember, your hand quote quote, accidentally, slipped and touched my ass. For some reason, it turned me on." Dean said. Dean couldn't believe he was being so bold about this. Seth blushed even harder.

"Oh. I mean I'd be lying if I said you haven't given me a boner a few times. You're pretty damn hot." Seth said. Seth had really always had a thing for Dean, but he never thought Dean would feel the same. Dean grinned with his tongue out and took off his shirt, revealing Dean's nice body. Seth looked at Dean's chest before realizing he was in a conversation still.

"Sorry I thought you might feel a little weird being the only one shirtless." Dean said, laughing.

"No but I don't mind this." Seth said. Dean and Seth smiled at each other for a minute before someone knocked on the door.

"Hey it's Randy." Randy Orton yelled from outside the door. Seth walked to the door and opened it.

"What do you want Randy?" Seth asked, irritated. Randy looked at shirtless Seth and saw Dean shirtless on Seth's bed

"I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to hang out but it seems you want something else." Randy said, smirking and pointing at Dean. Dean saw Randy point to him and quickly put on his headphones, acting like everything was usual.

"No Randy we're just hanging out." Seth said.

"Uh huh. That tells a different story." Randy said, pointing to Seth's large bulge in his sweatpants. Seth quickly covered it with his hands. Randy licked his lips and smiled. "Dean's lucky. If this ever goes downhill Seth, call me. I think I could give your ass some fun. Oh and also, I hope you know I'll probably be using you two hanging out as blackmail." Randy said, before walking away. Seth, like most people, found Randy very hot. Seth was just always too scared to say anything. But now, he didn't really want Randy. He wanted Dean. Seth closed the door and turned around. Dean stood up.

"What'd he want?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to hang out." Seth said.

"Good." Dean said, before quickly pushing Seth on the bed and kissing him passionately.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I know it was pretty short but a ton happened! I decided that I didn't want to make Ambrollins wait any longer basically. I love this story so far actually and I'll continue it for a while. What will Randy want with the blackmail? Follow this fic to find out when I post the next few chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dean and Seth's Secret

**Warnings: Strong Sexual Content (Gay Sex) and Cussing**

Dean pushed Seth on the head and climbed on top of him, kissing him aggressively. Seth, even though shocked at first, kissed Dean back just as hard as Dean did. Both men caressed each others bodies. Seth could feel Dean's bulge coming from his jeans. Seth turned Dean over and kept kissing him. Dean squeezed Seth's ass, making Seth moan. Seth moved his lips away from Dean and started sucking on Dean's neck. Seth moved lower, sucking on Dean's erect nipples.

"Seth that feels great in all but I have something else I rather have you to suck." Dean said, pointing to the bulge in his Jeans. Seth quickly unzips Dean's zipper and pulls off Dean's jeans. "A little eager I see. I like it." Dean said, grinning.

"I've wanted to do this since I met you so yeah I'm a bit eager." Seth said. Dean stood up and Seth took off Dean's black Calvin Klein underwear, revealing Dean's semi-hard tasty cock, which already had precum dripping out of it. Seth stroked Dean's member a few times and wrapped his mouth around the head of the cock.

"Fuck." Dean said, moaning loudly. Seth continued to suck around the head, before moving down further. Seth bobbed up and down as Dean rubbed his fingers through Seth's two-toned hair. Seth came up for air but quickly went straight back to sucking. "God Seth you're amazing with your mouth." Dean said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Seth said, sending Dean a mischievous grin. Seth put the cock back in his mouth, this time going all the way to Dean's trimmed hairs. Dean moaned loudly, turning Seth on even more. Seth brought his hand to his own cock and rubbed it while deepthroating Dean.

"Seth I have a feeling this isn't your first time." Dean said. Seth took a breath for air.

"I've had a little practice." Seth said.

"Yeah I defintely can tell. Let's move onto the next part though. You got any condoms Seth?" Dean asked. Seth shook his head.

"Just ran out." Seth said. Dean laughed.

"Damn you must be a slut there's so many in those boxes." Dean said.

"Yeah. But you don't need a condom. I like it rough." Seth said, and Dean basically growled.

"Good." Dean said, grinning. He through Sethon the bed and turned him over. He pulled down Seth's sweatpants, revealing Seth's beautifully tan bubble butt. Dean threw the sweatpants across the room. Dean spread Seth's legs and put a finger in Seth's light pink hole. Seth moaned.

"Fuck Dean that feels good. But I don't need preparation." Seth said, wanting Dean's member inside of him as quickly as possible.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked Seth, worried he would hurt him.

"Yes Dean just pound my ass already." Seth said, very eager. Dean grinned before slowly inserting his dick into Seth. "Ah fuck." Seth moaned. Dean slowly moved in and out of Seth's tight ass. Dean started to move faster as they both grunted and moaned louder. Seth screamed Dean's name, making Dean pound Seth harder. The clapping sound of Dean slamming into Seth's ass filled the room and probably the hotel. Dean and Seth both began to realize they were about to cum.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." Dean yelled and came inside of Seth's ass. Seth loved the feeling of being filled by the warm jizz. Dean pulled out of Seth as he panted. Dean realized Seth hadn't came yet and knelt down in front of Seth.

"Dean you don't have to if you don't want to." Seth said, even though he really wanted Dean to.

"No I want to." Dean said, before gulping Seth's entire cock into his mouth at once.

"OH FUCK!" Seth screamed. Dean bobbed back and forth like a natural. For a first timer, he was good at blowjobs. "I'm gonna cum." Seth said. Dean kept bobbing before Seth nutted in Dean's mouth. Dean choked at first and swallowed. They both panted heavily.

"So...is this gonna be our little secret?" Dean asked, catching his breath.

"Yeah. But definitely not a one time thing." Seth said, as they both got in the bed. Neither of them knew it wouldn't be a secret. Afterall, there was a man named Randy Orton standing in the doorway, videotaping the entire thing and even jacking off to the porn in front of him. Randy had grabbed Seth's key earlier and he went in quietly as they started their fun.

"Yeah...totally a secret." Randy said, grinning.

**Ok so I finally posted for this one! What'd y'all think? Did you enjoy Dean and Seth's hot sex scene? What do you think Randy's gonna use his video for? Find out next when I update for the next chapter. Please review for this one and check out my newest story as well!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fangirl

**Warnings: Cussing**

Seth and Dean woke up next to each other at pretty much the same. Both of men quickly looked around the room to make it less awkward. Dean chuckled and sat up, followed by Seth.

"It's a little weird ya know?" Seth said.

"What's weird?" Dean asked, confused as hell at the moment.

"Waking up in bed, naked, with your best friend after you had sex the night before." Seth said, and Dean grinned.

"Meh, I've had much weirder mornings. One time I woke up in some alley back in Cincinnati next to a pig who was tied to a post." Dean said, slowly nodding.

"Da fuck?" Seth said. Dean smiled and laughed.

"Yeah I know. I just woke up and started laughing hysterically. But then I felt bad for the pig so I untied him." Dean said.

"So you let a pig loose into Cincinatti?" Seth said, laughing.

"Yeah probably not my best move but I rather be free than tied to a post." Dean said.

"Ok but imagine the confusion on someone's face when they randomly find a pig on their driveway." Seth said and Dean laughed at the mental image.

"See now you're giving me more evidence on why it was a smart idea to let it go. That'd be fucking hilarious." Dean said, right before someone knocked on the hotel door.

"Oh shit. Hide in the closet Dean." Seth said, and Dean got up from the bed and ran straight into the cramped space, still naked. Seth put on his sweatpants and pajama shirt quickly and opened the door to see the face of Renee Young.

"Hey Seth. Just wondering, is Dean here?" Renee said, and Dean smiled after hearing her voice.

"No he's actually getting something from downstairs." Seth said.

"Oh ok. I'll just wait for him in here until he comes back then." Renee said, walking inside and sitting on the bed. Dean murmured curse words under his breath since he wanted to get out of the small area as soon as possible. Dean could see Seth mouthe "I'm sorry" through the cracks of the closet door.

"Actually he isn't staying here. Uh he's staying at the hotel next door." Seth said.

"Wait then why is he downstairs here?" Renee said, suspecting something was up.

"Uh this hotel has the breakfast he likes. The other one is shit apparently." Seth said, and Renee nodded.

"Ok. I'll call him then." Renee said, taking her phone out. Seth's eyes bulged as he realized that Dean's phone was on the table next to the bed. Renee clicked call and the ringing of Dean's phone went off in the room. Seth wiped his eyes as Renee grinned at Seth. "Seth, is Dean hiding in this room somewhere? Because I'm pretty sure he doesn't even eat breakfast." Dean nodded from inside the closet. She was right.

"Ok fine. He's in the closet right now." Seth said, putting his hands over his eyes in stress. Dean threw open the doors and walked towards Renee and Seth.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE DONE TALKING IT'S SO CRAMPED IN THEIR RENEE." Dean said, and Renee gasped at the nude body. Dean noticed her reaction. "Hey I've got nothing to hide." Dean said, smiling.

"No it's not that you're naked. It's that you're naked in a room with Seth. Please tell me this so I can either calm down or fangirl the fuck out. Did you two fuck?" Renee asked. Dean and Seth smiled. Renee shrieked with joy. "YES THANK YOU JESUS." Renee screamed, completely in fangirl mode.

"Did you like pray for this?" Seth asked, grinning.

"Hell yeah! Jesus knows I want some dirty shit to happen with you two." Renee said, still ecstatic. "Oh my god I have to tell Emma." Renee said.

"No. Nobody can know about this except for us three. Ok?" Seth said. Dean nodded and Renee sighed. Seth smiled when he heard his phone buzz. Seth's smile soon turned to a shocked expression. Randy Orton had sent him a text. Not just an ordinary text but a video. And it was a video of Dean and Seth fucking. The message below it read: _"Hey. I wanna talk...now."_ Seth gulped as Dean put on clothes behind him. I guess it's between four people instead, Seth thought.

**I finally updated! I'm so sorry it's been so long but I just haven't had time. I know this chapter was a bit short but at least it's something! I just wanted to update as soon as possible after I saw how long it had been But what do you think Randy's going to do to Seth? Do you like fangirl Renee? Find out as soon as I update!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Proposition

**Warnings: Cussing**

Water droplets ran down Seth's abs as he took his shower, lost in thought. He thought about what Randy might do to him. Seth decided that if he really was going to be Randy's sex doll for the next few hours, he should at least look as hot as possible for the viper. Seth cleaned his body as well as he could, cleaning every spot that might be dirty. Seth then got out and changed into his nicest oxford shirt and black blazer. Seth then put on his dress pants that tightly hugged his ass. Seth then opened the door and slowly put on his shoes as he could hear Renee ask questions to Dean about the night before.

"Hey Seth where you going?" Dean asked. Seth hesitated for a moment as he thought about whether he should tell Dean or not about Randy. On one hand, him knowing might make Seth feel safer and plus, telling Dean the truth is probably the best way to start a relationship. But on the other hand, him not knowing might protect Dean from Randy and Dean wouldn't have to get involved. It might also protect Dean from getting hurt if Randy and Seth ended up having some fun later.

"Uh...I'm going to see Roman at the gym for a little bit. I'll text you when I'm on my way back." Seth said, looking down.

"Ok but if you're going to the gym, why are you dressed so nicely?" Dean asked.

"Well I'm just going to talk to him at the gym and then we're going to lunch after." Seth said, an Dean squinted his eyes.

"Uh huh. So you're just gonna watch him workout for 20 minutes and then go to eat?" Dean said, and Seth nodded and then ran out the door. Dean stared at the door with confusion.

"Oh shit. Some Rolleigns action is going on too." Renee said.

"Da hell is Rolleigns?" Dean asked, and Renee laughed.

"Seth and Roman's shipping name. They're cute but I prefer Ambrollins way more." Renee said, and Dean didn't look amused at what Renee said.

"Renee I get this morning is like a dream come true for you but tone down your fangirl-ness please. Be honest here: Do you think Seth and Roman are fucking?" Dean asked, expecting Renee to comfort him.

"Based on how Seth just acted, yes. Why would someone just watch another man work out if they weren't planning to something else sweaty after." Renee said, dirtily.

"Well then. I'm going to have to fucking kill Roman and Seth with my bare hands if this is true. Seth is mine. Roman should've known this. Last time I checked he was with Cena." Dean said, pacing around the room.

"Woah what. Roman was with Cena? Holy shit can I tell Emma that? And you know...a few other people?" Renee asked, and Dean laughed at Renee for a second.

"Yeah one time I walked into the hotel room when The Shield was still rooming together and Roman was pounding the life out of John's ass. But yes you can tell Emma but don't tell Nattie." Dean said, trying to think about Roman with John instead of Roman with Seth.

"Why do you hate Nattie so much?" Renee asked Dean.

"Honestly, she's a whiny bitch. But back to topic with Seth and Roman, do you think it's possible they were dating before and Seth was ending it with him? Or maybe he's going to get fucked by someone else? You know what? I don't care. Not at all." Dean said, and Renee laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. I just think it's cute that you care so much about Seth. Like a day ago, you wouldn't even admit he's hot and now you're basically talking about how much you love him." Renee said, and Dean blushed.

"Shut up. I'm not in love with him. I don't need Seth. I'm Dean Ambrose. I'm a loner. The only thing I love that loves me back is my cat at home and even he's bipolar about me some days." Dean said, and Renee sighed.

"Stop making it seem like you're some robot with no feelings. It's obvious you like him. And also, I love you...as a friend though." Renee said, and Dean grinned. "Also, if it makes you feel any better, Emma just texted me something about Roman. He isn't at the gym. He's at breakfast with her." Renee said, and Dean smiled largely before looking confused.

"Ok thank god I didn't wanna kill him but why did Seth lie? What is he doing?" Dean said, still slightly worried.

Seth nervously walked up to Randy's door and stood there for a few minutes. Seth gulped and knocked on the door. There was no answer at first but soon he heard movement from inside. Seth thought about sprinting down the hallway and leaving, but he knew that'd just make his life worse. Before Seth could continue to contemplate these ideas, Randy Orton opened the door. Randy was shirtless and only wearing black gym shorts. Randy leaned on the door frame and checked Seth out. Randy licked his lips and smiled.

"Come in. We need to talk." Randy said, and Seth slowly walked in. _I should've ran,_ Seth thought. Randy sat on a chair and told Seth to sit on his bed. They sat in silence for a minute before Randy began to talk. "I hope you don't mind me saying this but you look hot this morning." Randy said, grinning. Seth let out a quiet thanks before looking down. "Seth I don't want you to be uncomfortable or nervous or scared or whatever so please just try to relax."

"How can I relax when I know you're probably gonna rape me at any random second." Seth said, and Randy frowned.

"I'm not gonna rape you. You're allowed to leave whenever you want but please at least listen to my offer." Randy said, and Seth squinted his eyes at Randy.

"Fine. I'll listen. But you better keep that offer of letting me leave if I get uncomfortable." Seth said, and Randy smiled.

"Ok good. So here's my proposition to you. It doesn't have rape but it does involve sex. I want you to be my slave. I know it doesn't sound that appealing but you'll benefit from it. You know that me and Hunter are very close and I can convince him of nearly anything right?" Randy said, and Seth nodded, slightly interested by this. "I bet that ever since you've been a kid, you've dreamed of being in the main event of a WrestleMania and winning the WWE championship right? Well now that can happen. I know for a fact that I can convince Hunter to make me vs. you at Mania 31 in the main event for the WWE title." Randy said, and Seth looked shocked.

"Oh my god that's all I've ever wanted. But what do I do as your slave?" Seth asked and Randy smiled. Randy grabbed a bulge that had started growing since he saw Seth walk in. Seth felt himself getting harder at the thought of sucking off Randy Orton.

"Well this to start. And you have to basically allow me to fuck you whenever I want. Also, I don't wanna see you with anyone else besides me ever." Randy said. _I can't betray Dean...but this is my dream. I've worked my entire life for this,_ Seth thought as he wondered what to do.

**What did you think of this chapter and what do you think Seth will choose? Will his morals overcome his wants or will his dreams of main eventing WrestleMania cost him his relationship with Dean? Find out next time I update.**


End file.
